Society's Security Project (SSP)
by Seikina25
Summary: Have you noticed the door and tried opening it? We know you can't even if you can, don't. Once you enter, there is now going back. We never tried to open; we are swallowed. There are secrets that must be left unspoken yet we trampled on it. If you are up for it, join us to find our way to the light of knowledge;leave the darkness of arrogance. A test of trust, friendship and bonds.
_**Hello! This just popped out of my head. I think this will be a step in regaining back my lost muse. Dunno, don't ask. Anyway, I won't abandon any story. I will not stop until I finish it all. For now though, have this….sorry, I am currently hooked over Hetalia ….I have no regrets. So without further a do…**_

 _ **"Made this at 1, edited at 2; all under the 3! Pour(4) in the hive(5); nobody got the (6)sickness, even (7) if you ate(8) something 'nein'(9) good for you in 10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1….**_

 _ **…Onwards with the Story!" –my signature hehe**_ _ **. I know it is epic….don't mind me.**_

 _ **Prologue**_

"Guys, have you heard what's happening by now?" My close friend, Ann, says.

We are currently on our way going to school. We, Ann and I, are with my best friend Laura. We have been classmates since upper elementary. Laura is a brown haired female. She is a quiet fellow and only speaks her mind when she sees fit. She is calm and collected at all times. You will seldom see her frown and that frown will usually mean she doesn't like what is happening and she is near the edge of snapping. Ann, on the other hand, is a like a chattering box. Okay, scratch that, she is A chattering box. Why you ask? She will never stop talking, not unless we step foot inside the classroom and the teacher is inside and/or when I or Laura told her to. She is a black haired girl that always has her hair tied up in a high ponytail. We wear our uniforms with a jacket. I have a peach colored one, Laura has red and Ann has pink. Our uniform consist of a white long sleeved blouse, a blue necktie, and a below the knee length, blue skirt. Laura and I turn our attention to Ann.

"What is going on then?" I ask.

I am not really interested but Ann is not really fond of news so with her watching it must have caught her attention.

"It is about the serial murders going on. It is not here in this country though," She said, slowly walking ahead as we passed the shortcut we have been using since being a child.

"Serial murder on another country? What's so interesting about it?" Laura ask, asking the same question I had in mind.

We continued walking in silence after that question was asked. Laura turns her gaze to me in which I shrugged. I also wanted to know at that time. Then again, a thought began crossing my mind. What if this world is never a safe place to live in? What if all along humans know something is wrong and are arrogant to know more about it, causing phobias and/or deaths in doing so? Is there something - a corporation or organization - that is in the shadows to study more about the unknown and secretly provide knowledge to those who didn't even realize that a simple thing might cause disaster, calamity and chaos? Thinking about this unorganized thoughts, I didn't realize that we had already stepped foot inside the classroom and already in the process of sitting down. Actually, I am glad they picked the seats in the front row and I subconsciously followed them. Ann sits at the left side, beside the wall in our teacher's point of view, me in the middle and Laura right next to me.

"Okay, I'll say something about the serial murders now," Ann started.

We turned our attention to her after she said that statement.

"So, here it is. There's nothing to worry about in actuality when the serial murders happen in a country with advanced technology, yes?" She asks and we nodded, "In this case, the killings happened in U.S., I forgot which place though. So, there are about 4 people killed already, all girls and of the same age, which is 15. There's nothing else strange, right? That's what the police thought so when they come across the 1st person who fell victim to this but the thing is, they noticed it once they saw the second one," Ann explains.

Laura and we looked at each other. Her eyes are twinkling in a gleam and I already know what that means. We are really best friends cause we both love mystery murders, most especially, the serial murders. She smiled a light smile that meant that she noticed the same gleam in my eyes. She doesn't talk that much, only when needed or when she wants to, that's why I've learned how to read her as she could read me. We returned our attention to her, eagerness, I am sure, is shown on our faces.

"The thing is, there are gashes of what they think are 'claws' of a wild animal. That's what confused the police because one, they are at the city, and two, who could make a wild animal enter a country that has strict security, right? Now, they noticed the gashes at the victim's body since it is already embedded on the body. Okay, so this part of the murder is not known on the news. I know this is because my auntie is in the U.S. and her husband is a police officer. The thing that they noticed when the second victim is let's say, weird. There is a teddy bear beside the victim. Of course they took it with them so that it would be used as an evidence. They went home after making at least little progress about the case. Now, when they got back at their station, right where they put the bear, it was gone. My auntie said that there is a CCTV, at the part of the place, where the bear is seen very well. The strange thing is: the teddy bear is there and the next second it was just gone."

"You mean to say, it is just there but the next frame it disappeared? Like no trace at all?" I asked.

"Yeah, next weird thing is, there are other police there that took their shifts and they didn't notice that the bear disappeared," Ann says and looks at her watch. "Guys, it is already 15 minutes past the time. Why isn't our adviser here yet?"

"I don't know about that but I don't really care as long as we could still talk about this. Any other info?" I ask and Laura nodded, also eager to know more.

Ann sighed, "I am afraid none. My aunt said it is the only details he could give her. She forced him in the first place."

We sat there in silence. We just listened to the noise our other classmates make.

"Hey, aren't you girls being too quiet by now?"

We turned around simultaneously and sighed at the same time. It is Bryan, our classmate. He has dark brown eyes and hair. His hair going to the left direction and he has his smirk that almost never leaves his face. We are not close with him that much because me and Laura are annoyed by his voice and Ann is annoyed by his whole existence. He loves teasing Ann so the word annoying might be an understatement of how Ann treats him as.

"Not really. Do you know the words, 'caught in our own thoughts?'" Ann replied, almost sarcastically.

Bryan laughed, "Of course I do. No need to be so angry in the morning, 'princess.'"

Bryan then walk away still laughing.

"Oh, I swear if he didn't stop calling me princess I am gonna bang his head on the wall so hard his brain will come out," Ann said, clenching her hand and gritting her teeth.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ann. Princess suits you actually," Laura said and we both laughed.

"Whose side are you two really?"

"We are on the neutral side," I replied and Laura gave a small smile.

The teacher then arrived and announced the lesson that we will have for today.

 _ **◇ SSP ◇**_

"You should try to be more careful about what you say," I told Chris.

Chris is my boy best friend. We are not on good terms at all when we first met but we became best friends easily because of a certain person. He is a kind guy. He is a genius in our classroom and we both love debate, which in most cases, made us argue and get angry with each other over stupid things. We never really get angry to the point of not talking to each other after a day, since we both can't hold a grudge against each other. He has brown hair, that goes to the left and brown eyes. He smirked at me and held both his hands in surrender.

"Why? It was the truth," he replied, shrugging.

"I don't understand you sometimes, you know that?" I said, "anyway, I gonna go. The two might be waiting for me by the gate. I'll see you tom."

"Yeah, see you," he said as I turned to leave.

I met the two outside the gate. The two nodded at me and we both started walking.

"The silence is killing me," said Ann.

Me and Laura kept quiet though. I looked at Laura's face to see what she have in mind and she seems to be in deep thought.

"Laura, what's with you today? You aren't talking like the usual," Ann complains.

"I don't know either. Might be a problem regarding her mother again. If it makes you feel better I'll tell you the fact that she doesn't really talk that much," I replied and silence began to take over again.

It stayed that way until we finally said goodbye and enter our own houses.

 _ **◇ SSP ◇**_

The next morning, the same routine happened and nothing out of the ordinary. When I leave the house and met with the two, I noticed Laura is fidgety, which is a first since she knows how to keep her emotions in check. She almost jumped when Ann shouted her name. Ann probably didn't noticed but I did though and I keep quiet. Her bag is full which is weird because all of her books are mostly at the locker. Ann began her nonsense chatter and I finally decided to speak as we sit at the chairs at the classroom. This is the first weird thing that I had encountered today and I can't help the silence that Laura gives us. Finally, I made up my mind to talk to my best friend and finally ask what the problem is to try and figure out how to deal with it.

"Lau, what's the problem?" I asked her with her nickname that I started calling her with since last year.

Laura just looked at me. Her face is expressionless as always but her eyes betrayed it. Her eyes showed that she is scared but not just scared. It was more on the lines of terrified than afraid. I never knew that such an emotion could be portrayed by her eyes. All I knew is she is always calm and collected. I wanted to know what kind of thing or person had made her in this state I now see.

"Lau, tell me. What is it? What's making you terrified?" I asked.

Her right hand raise and with her pointer finger, she pointed to her bag, which is in front of her, leaning on the wall. I stared at it before clarifying it with my eyes and she nodded. I got the bag and opened it. Inside it is a teddy bear. This teddy bear is nice to look at. It is just a regular teddy but it holds a microphone in its left paw and a speaker at its right. The eyes are violet in color and look as if it is real that makes me think something is wrong with this. I look at it over and noticed something almost shiny at its forehead. Ann finally stopped her chatter when she noticed we aren't listening to her. I am about to touch it and inspect it further when Ann's voice brings me back to present.

"Hey! Are you ignorin- where did you get that?" Ann asked, her acting voice immediately changed into a serious tone.

Laura shook her head, no. It meant that she didn't know. I also noticed the urgency in Ann's voice that confirmed my assumptions of the thing we held now is beyond dangerous. My gaze turn to Ann to Laura, finally answered the question Ann and I have.

"Laura didn't know. It just appeared, am I right?" I asked and Laura nodded.

"This is not good," Ann says as she shook her head.

Her face is serious, but fear in the depths of her eyes, I could see. Now I know that this bear is not something that children should play with. I knew then that this thing is dangerous.

"Guys, this thing, this is the teddy bear that was what in the picture my aunt sent me to make me knowledgeable to it," Ann said.

When she said those words, I know that a thrilling, dangerous yet exciting adventure to look for information has just began. My name is Andrea Buenaventura and this is the start of the hunting.

 _ **◇ ~SSP Prologue end~ ◇**_


End file.
